


Little Secret

by filthinbeau



Category: Japanese Drama, Nobuta wo Produce
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Rimming, Sleeping Kink, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthinbeau/pseuds/filthinbeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College year, Shuuji moving in with Akira.<br/>Shuuji is sleeping and Akira can't hold himself back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2013 JE Anon Kink Meme

It takes more than half an hour to convince his housemate to take his bed instead of spending the rest of the night with a sore back on the old couch he just brought from his parent’s house. Well he’s being generous to his dear Shuuji alright but the boy was too stubborn and too proud to admit that he ought to have a rest on a soft mattress after a long journey from his house. Akira manages to rent their apartment with two rooms which close to his house and college but much to his dismay a bit further away from his home. And eventually Akira wins (using his usual touchy-feely force method) and Shuuji disappears inside the room. They still have a lot of work to do the next day, arranging their belongings and furniture and Shuuji’s own bedroom.

He flicks on the button on the remote control, feeling bored to choose a channel that suit his taste that night. The television is the first that he set up on the apartment after all, for he can’t live without one. He sighs. His eyes still refusing to close and just let his body to sleep and he feel restless than ever. Of course he cannot stay uncomfortable on the couch; his best friend or precisely his precious long crush is finally sharing a house with him and currently peacefully sleeping in his room, on his bed. Akira shudders at the thought of ‘his bed’. He slaps himself hard on the face to brush away any unwanted dirty desires that steadily building inside of him, to prevent them from going straight to his lower body. It’s too late now; the sudden realization that his Shuuji is now unconscious on his bed makes him to swallow dry.

Akira convinces himself that he was just trying to head off to the bathroom to finish himself by his own but the sound coming from his bedroom seems too loud in his ears. He becomes too sensitive in his arousal state at the moment and the door to his room is ajar and he… “Fuck.” Akira curses more to himself for growing even harder inside his sweatpants with the view behind the door. Shuuji clad only with red boxer that rides up high to his thighs revealing the milky flesh, his secret favourite spot of Shuuji. He almost forgot that over the years, Shuuji had grown to prefer sleeping almost naked. He thinks the pants and shirt are a bother and Akira thanked him mentally for thinking that way. The bedside lamp illuminates Shuuji’s sleeping form perfectly. He’s curling body moves softly match with the even breathing. Shuuji looks innocent and pure and Akira is not oblivion to his lusty urge to taint the boy with his touches. 

Maybe he is just greedy, wanting to have his friend even in his unconscious state but another voice in his head tells him that he needs to take this chance and Shuuji doesn’t have to know. Silent and careful, Akira steps closer to the bed and dips his weight on the edge of the mattress. Sensing that Shuuji stays on his position Akira dares himself to climb fully on the bed, sitting behind Shuuji’s tempting back. He kicks the forgotten blanket off the bed and rests his body against the headboard. For a moment he just admires the boy, his beauty and his body that had grown fleshier over the past two years. He is glad, at least Shuuji no longer looking like an anorexic –gay boy, like some of his classmates named him. 

To his own surprised he doesn’t feel any nervousness as he run a hand along the curve on Shuuji’s waist to test whether the boy will wake up to the feather light touches. He stirs a bit but stays curling up at the right side of the bed, offering his bigger bum to Akira. He scoots closer and caresses the curving line of spine and Akira praising the sinewy back, feeling amuses with the way the boy starts trembling in his sleep. He brings his fingers lower until they reach the waistband of the boxer. Akira’s eyes are darker now, his rational mind already fly through the window as he slowly pulls the boxer down but he halts midway as the boy begins stirring again, this time however arching his body so his ass almost bumping Akira’s leg. The gibberish sounds coming from the latter almost makes Akira thinks Shuuji might be having a dirty dream. Akira smile and resuming taking off the fabric from the boy.

Shuuji’s ass is perky and firm as expected. It’s not like he never saw the other naked it’s just he becomes painfully aware of how everything he eats nowadays goes straight down to his ass. The meatier the better though. Gently he caresses the globes with both hands, chuckling lowly with the way the boy pointing his bare ass further to the air…or to him. With the boy writhing with still closed eyes, Akira kneads the round milky globes slowly at first but fast accelerate to hungry motion as the boy’s sultry reaction motivates him. Saving the best for the last Akira leaves the ass and starts poking the tiny nipple; his second favourite. It makes an awkward position though with the way Shuuji lying on his side that Akira resorts to hovering the sleeping boy careful not to make unnecessary noises. He observes Shuuji’s facial expression as he pinches and rubs one of the nipples. The boy has frown on his face out of pleasure and he bites his lower lips. Akira wonders what the boy would look like with his eyes open. The nipple is hard now and Akira has to resist the urge to take it in his mouth and suckling like a baby, much to the disadvantage of having the boy’s habit of sleeping in a fetus position.

At the same time he notices the boy fidgeting due to the growing hardness poking his own stomach, Akira now painfully aware of the tightness in his pants which he seems to forget, it can’t be helped, playing with Shuuji is nice but playing with the sleeping Shuuji’s body is even better.  
He plants a soft kisses on the boy’s shoulder, along the waist until he reach the tailbone, nibbling lightly there as he does not wish to leave any marks. By the time his lips get into contact with the inside of his creamy thigh, Shuuji grips tightly on the sheets under him and quivers. His mouth parts a little, panting as Akira darts out his sleek tongue to lick on the thigh just under the globes while he strokes the thigh. He gives a reminder to himself that thigh is another of Shuuji’s sensitive points besides nipples.

He kneads the ass cheeks apart to reveal a pinkish hole hidden beneath. With the tongue, he licks the crack and circles the wet muscle around the rim a few times before licking along the entrance. He suck on the unused hole wet like sucking on a finger hard that send the boy thrashing wantonly against him together with a needy moan. He withdraws a bit, holding on the boy’s hips to let him calming down and at the same admiring the saliva glistening along the crack. It’s alluring enough he just wants to shove his throbbing length right there and then.

He finally dips his tongue inside and Shuuji mutters incoherent moans. His body twisting and jolting with the way Akira stabs his inside with his talented tongue repeatedly. Pleased at how Shuuji seems to falls into complete oblivion of slumber despite the violation he experience at the moment, Akira replaces his tongue with saliva coated fingers and dives inside two at once. He curls and scissoring the warm tightness and feeling the muscle loosen enough he adds another two fingers and works all four eagerly. Watching the swollen hardness twitching on his abdomen, Akira takes it in his free hand and begins pumping the writhing boy. The leaking on the head mirroring his own arousal state where he is aware the wet patch on his front sweatpants.

Working his fingers faster until Shuuji jerks his body violently and moaning louder. He strokes deeper and harder to the certain spot inside which makes the boy’s toes curl. He bets if Shuuji is conscious he must be screaming ‘fuck yes’ or ‘right there’ or something- his wishful thinking. With half-lying position, he manages to grinds his hard on along the crack of the ass with both of his hands stimulating the panting boy, front and the back. He brings his mouth to nibble on the latter’s flush-red ear and lick on the shell. He continues humping and grinding his groin on Shuuji’s ass, fighting his inner self to just fuck the boy senseless. After all, he wants their proper first time with a conscious Shuuji and a kiss. If only there is camera somewhere so he could see the weird situation he put himself into.

Shuuji in his drowsy state starts rocking his own sweaty body against the fingers inside him at the same time seeking more contact with the hand pleasuring his length. He sinks his head further into the pillow and fisting the sheets harder now. With a sharp tug on the length and a deeper movement inside, Shuuji come in Akira hand and Akira come inside his pants. He detaches from the sweaty boy to blindly search for something to clean the boy or he might freak out the next morning feeling sticky all over. Akira removes the sticky strands of hair from the flush face and kisses the damp forehead. 

Shuuji rolls over on his back finally with the surprisingly content expression on his face even with eyes tightly shut. It causes Akira to smirk. He moves a bit and slowly lifting the lean legs to put the boy into the boxer back, struggling a bit upon reaching the ass and the waist but he succeed nonetheless. Leaning closer he runs his thumb over the pink pouty lips; he is enduring himself and kiss on the cheek instead. Well, he can be sap sometimes whenever Shuuji is concern. There is a hint of guilty inside of him for taking advantage of his friend’s helpless state but he determinedly ignoring the bitter feeling. He might just be another Shuuji’s wet dream.  
He falls asleep on the couch without bother cleaning himself that night.

In his dream Shuuji is experiencing something he never has. He feels loved, cherished and doted on like something so precious and fragile. The anonymous person in his dream is unmistakably a boy like him and that person worshipping all of him, his body and soul and Shuuji is certain the feeling is uncomparable. The obscenity and indecency of the dreams makes him craves for more though but he is shameless to admit.  
The next morning Shuuji asks his housemate abash if he ever makes any weird sounds last night. 

“Don’t worry Shuuji. Wet dream isn’t something to be ashamed of.” Akira replies with his animated voice and pats his friend’s back. He smiles. For now, it will be his little secret and he will make a proper confession someday. Hopefully, the day will eventually come.


End file.
